Field of Desires
by Eliqia Ricci
Summary: Field of Desires takes place in the Medieval Times, Human Era, H.E. for short. There lived the impure and corrupted people. Jun or Rapier lived in the most horrible town. He meets with an unfortunate encounter and wounds up with King Kirkland at the castle, apart of the Kings' Conglomerate in with the Royal Knights.
1. Prologue

.::Field of Desires::.  
| Prologue |

((WARNING: MISLEADING TITLE.))  
((I guess this is the prologue or something...I don't really know, but whatever. *Shrugs* Hope it doesn't have any mistakes! _ If there are, please tell me! _ I HATE MISTAKES. This story is a bit of a mess since I didn't really think things over, so sorry if it seems kind of incomplete...I was watching Shingeki no Kyojin while making this so it might have some similarities in the beginning. O.o I didn't mean to do that...sorry...My head is in a ditch right now with my life being horrible and all...And sorry if it seems rushed, I did rush at the end, and I made a ton of mistakes in the beginning the story's just a huge mess, but otherwise, enjoy! :D))

~Pronunciations of Sorts~  
Jun of Rapier, Kel of Rapier, Kirk of Rapier, Kaliria (Kal-ear-ia), Rapier (Rap-ee-ear), Seraphim (Sare-ih-fim), Garter (Gar-tur), Porphyrion (Pour-fy-reon), Agrius (Ag-reous), Ladon (Lah-don), Ceryneian (Sare-ee-nai-ee-ahn), Ardastus (Ar-dass-stuss), and Cetus (See-tuss).

-

In the Medieval Times of the Human Era, or H.E. for short, there was something called the King's Conglomerate.

The Royal Knights

There were three different groups in total that made up a part of this conglomerate. Seraphim, being the group who goes outdoors the most, Garter, being the group that supports Seraphim or also known as Seraphim's back-up, and lastly, Porphyrion, being the group that works inside, either guarding the king and queen, or working in the stables, kitchens, gardens, hallways, and others. These three groups make up the Royal Knights in the King's Conglomerate.

Then there's something called, Classifications, or Class, for short, and there are five in total. The first one being Agrius, which is the lowest Class you could be in. The next one would be Ladon, the second lowest. Next is the Ceryneian, the third, Ardastus, the second highest, and finally, Cetus, being the highest.

The groups classify where you will be staying. The classifications define what jobs are suited for you.

The Squires and Lords

There are two different other classifications of this conglomerate. That would be squires and lords. Squires are somewhat like the assistants of the lords. Lords are the people who lead on other groups. They go around doing jobs and helping out with the Royal Knights. They specifically just try to eliminate all the monsters they can, while the Royal Knights try to eliminate to impurity of the place.

The Single Forces

There are people who don't like working with other people. Even though the King doesn't approve of this, people sometimes work alone to fight against monsters, impurity, bad forces, etc.

There were once too many people in the Single Forces that they actually named it. A lot of people despised it, but the Single Forces didn't care. They were lone wolves. They didn't need input from other people.

-

Here in Kaliria, everyone is impure, corrupted if you would. No-one is pure. In a certain place, there are the most selfish and impure people in Kaliria. That place is called Rapier, and in Rapier, there are the insecure people, people who kill for money, people who would do anything just to survive.

The Kings' Conglomerate never even bothers with Rapier anymore, even if Rapier is the second largest village. It's just too troublesome.

Jun of Rapier, who was 8 years old, was sitting on the edge of a river. He had short, dark brown hair, dull honey eyes, and pale skin. His bangs were moved to the right side to avoid hitting his nose. He stood an average height. He was just another normal little boy, wasn't he?

Jun sighed, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as his honey eyes reflected the blue water. "What should I do now...?" He mumbled, almost inaudible. He closed his eyes, about to go to fall asleep until...

"Jun!" He flinched as he looked above to see a boy his age standing there, panting and holding something. "Kel...what are you doing here? Your home is on the other side of the village isn't it?" Jun asked, moving his sitting position to face Kel, the older of the two by a few months. Kel had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was pretty tall for his age. He was taller than Jun, though they were the same age.

"Look what my dad gave me!" He yelled excitedly, shoving an old book in Jun's face. "A book?" Jun gave him a confused look, trying to find out what was so interesting about the book that Kel was so excited about. "Not just any book, my dad worked with the Royal Knights! But since the Royal Knights never come here anymore, he said that I could have this! It's his journal!" Kel crouched down and sat next to Jun, opening the journal, page to page. "It's all the information none of the people of Rapier could even think about!" Kel's eyes were practically beaming.

_I never saw him so happy before..._ Jun glanced at the old dirty journal and started scanning the pages. "Wow...I never would've guessed that the Royal Knights were just a small part of the Kings' Con-congol-c-c- however you say it." Jun shook his head at not being able to say such a hard word. _Conglomerate_. Jun's lips pursed as he thought of the word. _Conglomerate_. It sounded so familiar yet it didn't. "Conglomerate?" Kel looked at Jun as the word just slid off his tongue so easily. Jun pouted. "Yeah, that."

"What is a conglomerate?" Kel asked. Jun just shrugged not wanting to say the word again, or at least trying to say the word again.

Jun walked back home after reading almost the entire book with Kel. He learned a lot more about the Kings' Conglomerate. It formed the Royal Knights, which he already knew, but then there were the Squires and Lords and the Single Forces. Jun sighed, but smiled as he walked back to his home which wasn't that far away from the river. _Just at this corner and I'll be home sweet home!_ Jun grinned and suddenly just took off running. He turned at the corner and ran to his house. He opened the door and walked in. He took off his shoes and yelled, "I'm home!"

He turned and ran upstairs into his room. He sat on his bed and started swinging his feet back and forth, waiting for the call of his mother to get downstairs for dinner. He turned to look at picture that was placed on his bedside table. The picture was in sepia. Jun frowned as he stared at the picture. It was his and Kel's friend, Kirk. They were 6 years old. Just recently, Kirk was killed in a massacre in Rapier. Rapier is a dangerous place. No-one wants to live here. Jun's eyes filled with pain as he fought down the tears. Kirk was like an older brother, Kirk cared about him like a little brother. Jun took a deep breath and placed the picture back onto its previous place. _Mom and Kel are the only people left with me... _Jun's dad was told to be dead, but others say that his dad went missing or that his dad cheated on his mom, and other rumors. Jun didn't know which one was true anymore.

Why couldn't I have been born somewhere else? Jun curled up into a ball and sat there on his bed, waiting for his mother's call._ No call...dinner's supposed to be ready now right? _Jun got up, feeling a little anxious. He walked to his bedroom door and placed his hand on the handle. He turned it and walked downstairs, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. _Mom must be late...that's it...but she's never late...never..._ Jun shivered as he stepped slowly into the kitchen. "Mom? Are you here...?"

-

Ooooo, cliffhanger? No, IDK. You guess what happens next. Comments are appreciated. (Help with things in here are also appreciated. Also if anyone would help me think of ideas...)

By: Aya315, Appururu, Eliqia Ricci, etc. For all the different names I go by. :3 Excuse my Middle School work. Maybe because I am in Middle School. Well...uhm...hi...

Kay...bye...


	2. Extra Story

.::Field of Desires::.  
| Extra Story |  
**He Was the One Who Won**

Time: Before Kirk Died

Kirk of Rapier was walking with his two friends, Kel and Jun, around the lake. He was standing in the middle of the two as they bathed in silence. Kirk had blonde hair and golden eyes. His hair was messy, but his eyes were bright. "Hey...Why don't we race around the lake!?" Kirk shouted excitedly, grinning widely. "No thanks...I can't run..." Kel smiled nervously as he pointed to his leg. "Oh yeah..." Kel had just broken his leg when a robber passed him and made him a captive. Kirk sighed and just started walking in between them again. He turned his head to Jun, "How about you? Wanna race?" Jun stared blankly at Kirk and shook his head. "No thanks."

_Though I would if I could._ Jun stared at the ground, continuing to walk. _I want to race though. But...Kel...I don't want to leave him behind_... "It's fine Jun. Go ahead of me." Kel smiled at Jun as he just stopped walking with a shocked look on his face. _Mind-reading!?_

"What's wrong Jun? He said we could race!" Kirk smiled, almost jumping for joy. "Ahem...uhm...okay then..." Jun cleared his throat as he got into a ready to run position. "Okay! Ready? Set? Go!" Kel yelled as he took a step back quickly, bringing his hand down. Then Jun and Kirk took off. Kirk was in the lead, but Jun focused on getting to one spot. Back to Kel. Jun considered Kel and Kirk as close brothers and Kirk is like a competitive older brother, so why not? Kirk was a year older.

Jun ran faster as Kirk just stared at his back. "Wow you're fast!" Kirk grinned as his determined face was put on and he took off running faster. "H-hey!" Jun protested, trying to run faster.

"Ha-ha! Blehhh!" Kirk stuck his tongue out at Jun and ran ahead even faster. Jun just stared at Kirk's back with a normal expression, still running. _Maybe if I focus, I could win_! A smirk crawled upon Jun's lips as his plan went into action.

In the end, Kirk and Jun were both panting, sitting on the ground. "So...who...won...?" Kirk asked, in between breaths. Jun swallowed trying to get water in his system as he tried to catch his breath.

"Heheh...well, Jun won." Kel smiled. Jun stared blankly and then just smiled. "Yes! I guess..." Jun turned to Kirk and smiled. Kirk blinked and just laughed. Jun and Kel both stared at Kirk like he was crazy until he stopped laughing. "Yeah. Congrats." Kirk grinned, as it was pretty rare that Kirk congratulated someone, so Jun and Kel smiled along with him.

_I know I won, Kel just said he won to make him feel good. Kel knows it too_. Kirk walked in the 'streets' of Rapier as he pondered on this subject. "Ah, whatever." He smiled a little bit as he strolled along the buildings.

BOOM!

Kirk suddenly stopped and turned around immediately to see smoke coming from a far away building. He started running towards it. _I know that building!_ Kirk kept on running, probably faster than ever as he skidded to a stop to see his friends' house on fire. "Jun!" He yelled frantically.

Suddenly, two men came out holding knives. Kirk gasped and moved out of the way as they ran passed him. Kirk got back up and ran inside he building even if it was on fire. "Jun!" He yelled again. Kirk tried avoiding the falling ceiling as he sometimes got burned. "J-..." Kirk opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kirk breathed in to end up coughing. His vision blurred out and he stared staggering. "Ju...n..." Kirk fell on his knees and soon his body corresponded with them and everything went black.

"Jun! Have you seen Kirk!?" Kel ran up to Jun, scanning the area. "No..." The two boys were standing in front of the burning building. Jun and his mom were evacuated, luckily before the bomb went off. "I saw him run in this direction!" Kel panicked. "Did he...?" They both averted their eyes towards the building and just stared worriedly.

Jun sat on the edge of Kels' bed at 10:00 pm. His mom and him were invited to stay at their house until their home was fixed.

The villagers found a body buried in the debris. They identified him as Kirk. Jun was just...scarred...to see his 'brother's' body, limp and hanging found in his home.

Jun clutched the picture in his hand tightly as tears streamed down his face._ It was my fault wasn't it!? My fault that he died_...

At that moment, Kel walked in. Jun looked up and wiped his tears away. "It's nothing..." He muttered, not using eye contact. Kel sat down next to him. "It's fine Jun. He did this to save your life. Or at least he was trying to... He probably would be happy right now that you're still alive." Kel smiled.

"Don't you miss him?" Jun asked, tears threatening to come out again. "I do...but he's in a better place now."

"You sound like my mom."

"Ha...I know."

Kel sighed and stood up. He threw a blanket onto the floor and said, "Bed time." Jun stared blankly at him, then the blanket. "You're sleeping up there, I'm sleeping down here." Kel said, still smiling. "You sure?" Jun's voice quavered. Kel just nodded and sat down into the floor. "God nat." Kel chirped in Danish. "Good night..." And they both laid down.

Even though Jun was trying to sleep, he silently cried._ I knew you won the race Kirk...you always do... I miss you brother... I love you...brother..._

((I-I was bored... IDK. Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm on my friends' phone! And I'm not really sure if god nat is how you say good night in Danish, I just heard it somewhere.))


End file.
